


2 - Wisps of Desolation

by DildoFaggins



Series: To Step on a Butterfly [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DildoFaggins/pseuds/DildoFaggins
Summary: Lothering. The Blight has just marched through. It's citizens are distraught when Loghain offers no aid on his way to Denerim. Cousland, his dog, Morrigan, and Alistair have just encountered a ... strange Chantry Sister named Leliana who all but demands she accompany them because of a 'message from the Maker'. Nonetheless, the party marches on towards the Highway in order to make way to their first destination, Redcliffe.On their way out, they spot a curious sight - what seems like a torture victim, sequestered in a cage. They approach, not knowing that this strange person is someone who will change the course of history.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello."

Saareba- no! Not Saarebas! He had... has a name. He has a name! He definitely had one when he arrived here in this hellhole. But for the life of him, he can't remember. 

He doesn't raise his head.

"The silent type, are we?" The same voice spoke, and it sounded in a strange mixture of annoyance and amusement. 

Saarebas growled. Why wouldn't anyone just leave him the hell alone?! He looked up to try to force some words out-

"Holy Maker! What have they done to you?!"

Strange. The voice was female, and quite sultry. Saarebas finally opened his eyes and noted that there was not one, but four people outside his cage. And a dog. It didn't look like any dog he'd ever seen back in... back in...

Wherever.

Honestly, he couldn't fault the girl - whichever of the two had spoken. He knew he was a right sight - his broken face-mask covered only his eyes now, the tusk of it broken long ago. It showed his mouth, which was scared from where he had ripped out the stitchesbe was forced into. His Arvaraad took great pleasure in doing it himself. And in the three months since he'd been under him, he was almost constantly reminded of it. The fact that he couldn't eat solid food and only rely on liquids and pulpy fruits showed - his ribs were almost breaking free of his skin, and his cheeks were probably shallow. He had no energy to move around in the heavy Taaras Saar he'd been forced into, and so he just collapsed where the humans had thrown him.

He was human too, once upon a time. 

"Stand back." The male voice ordered with caution, and then he twirled a staff from behind his back. Hmmm... He seemed oddly built for a bas-saarebas. While most of them were skinny and relied solely on their magic - as he had been taught by Saarebas while he 'walked' with his Beresaad. Oh, the walk. It was more like a torture session and a crash course rolled into one. His possessions were burnt, Arvaarad citing that Saarebas needed no such attachments, so he had nothing to hold onto. It was hard to sort through reality sometimes - the mental imprint from Saaresbas' telepathy was still strong in his mind.

'Bang!' The lock fell away, and he felt metal arms encircle around his own, trying to get him to stand. Hmm... it seems he spent too much energy thinking, his vision was getting blurry. He cursed himself - he hadn't eaten in quite a few days and now he wasted it because some nuisances approached him to mock him? He should be above such actions.

"Get that harness off him! I can't heal him when he's actively fighting it!"

That was another female voice. This one was deeper, less seductive and more... just more. He knew the owner was powerful with just the voice. He wondered if she was the leader. 

Piece by piece, he felt his armor being taken off. There was shouting in the distance, but he couldn't focus on it. He tried to open his eyes and fight back - the armor was the only thing he had to his name...

A name he couldn't even remember.

He managed to catch a glimpse of concerned amber eyes before he was embraced by the blissful darkness of unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Warm.

I knew it was quite warm. My eyes blearily opened, and instead of any Qunari or the metal arms of my cage, I saw only a starry sky.

I also knew why I was feeling so warm. I was swaddled in a brown blanket and left on another near a campfire. There was a tent across from me, and another next to it. 

A sudden itching in my throat led me to cough heavily. I retched, and the sound drew in people.

"He's awake!" A male voice said. I recognised this one from before....

"Stand aside you brute, let me look at him." This was that powerful female voice, was it not?

A hand, gentle but firm, grasped the hand I was using to cover my mouth and pulled it away. Glowing amber eyes swam into my vision, followed by an attractive face. Short  lack hair lovely pulled into a bun, fair skin stretched over aristocratic features, and a garb that... could surely be better modified for protection, yes?

"You just hurled the medicine meant to heal you." She huffed, eyes admonishing. "Honestly-"

"Thank you, ma'am, but I can heal myself." I managed to wheeze out. God's above, what did she feed me, acid? "I just need my... oh."

Oh damnation.

"Shit!" I cursed, and tried to stand. I had to get back to where they burned my stuff- if only I could get my hands on my wand...

Only, I stumbled and fell almost face-first into the mud.

"Easy there." A male voice spoke this time, and the face that accompanied was no less attractive. Cropped blonde hair, tanned skin, and warm brown eyes. This...  why was his face familiar...? "I don't think you want to die with your head in the mud. What an awful gravestone marker that would make! 'Here lies' ... um... what was your name again?"

Okay, I take it back. He is annoying.

"Thank... Thank you, for your help." I coughed out, and tried to stand on my own, but slowly this time. It worked, except for the slight stumble towards the peak. "I... I just really need to get going."

"You're still unwell." The female pointed out, as if I were dumb. "You will die in less than ten steps away from camp."

"Morrigan!" The annoying one protested. 

"I must." I said resolutely. "I need to get my wand back."

"Your... wand...?" Morrigan asked, sceptical. Her hand vanished into the satchel slung over her shoulder resting at her hip, and withdrew.... "You mean this? We found this on the-"

"Highway?" I asked, eyes probably lighting up as I laid eyes on it. "I was so afraid that..." I trailed, reaching out for it.

She handed it over without protest, and I took it with a sigh of happiness. Almost in a mirror of all those years ago, the tip shot out yellow and red sparks in jubilation. 

"Is that a magical focus of some sort?" Morrigan asked, eyes alight with curiosity. "We only found it because it was practically radiating energy."

"Yes. It's my wand." I said simply, waving it over myself and casting a Rennervate to bring myself back fully into consciousness. Pointing it at the general area of my throat and lungs, I can't an Anapneo to unclog my windpipes, and took an easier breath. "I use it to focus my spells."

"You're a mage?" She asked, eyes wide, then narrowed. "Who tortured you? When we found you..."

"It's a long, long story." I said, sighing and casting an Episkey on my face until it didn't sting even a little bit. Hopefully the scars vanished too. 

"We have the time." The man said, gesturing for me to sit. "Our friends have gone out hunting for supper, so if you'll wait till they arrive... It would be better."


End file.
